Various forms of organopolysiloxanes are used as agents for improving feel for touch in, for example, shampoos and hair conditioners, because of having a number of excellent characteristics. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hair setting agent composition comprising a poly(N-acylalkyleneimine)-modified organopolysiloxane, which does not cause breaking or plastic modification within a predetermined range of elongation rate. This hair setting agent shows excellent performances such as: the hair setting agent is excellent in hair setting ability and retention thereof, the hair setting agent can provide fine feel for touch with soft feeling and without coarse feeling to the hair after hair setting, and the hair setting agent can be easily washed away by hair wash, as compared to conventional hair setting agent compositions using film-forming resins. However, this hair setting agent composition cannot provide sufficient ability of retaining a hair style in the case when the hair is combed with fingers after setting.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a poly(N-acylalkyleneimine)-modified organopolysiloxane having different characteristics, for example, different modification ratio, from those used in Document 1, and shows excellent expansibility and also excellent solubility and dispersibility in water or lower alcohols. A hair cosmetic composition comprising this organopolysiloxane can provide fine feeling, flexibility enough to protect the hair style from disturbing by external factors (e.g. combing of the hair with fingers, wind, vibration), and a natural finish. However, the physical properties of this organopolysiloxane around room temperature are soft, thus the organopolysiloxane is not suitable for the purposes of providing a fluffy volume to a hair style and retaining the volume, and preventing flyaways, unwanted curls or kinks (also referred to as “frizzy hair” in English) to provide and retain manageability to the hair.